The Yaoi Files
by Marce5500
Summary: Lesson of the day: Never ask your friend for a potion to turn yourself into a boy. Esspecially if she's an extreme yaoi fangirl. Creepy stalkers and awkward moments ahoy!


"Who the are you and what have you done with my sister and cousin?!" A emerald haired boy questioned two teenage boys. One with the same green hair (but slightly lighter) and the other with pink hair.

Okay so how do I explain this? Well we should start at the beginning.

**~*~ Jade's pov ~*~**

Hello! My name is Jade DuVonn! I am 17 years old and have a loving and ukeish older twin brother name Cole! We are identical twins! Except, I'm a girl and he's a guy (I think). Also, I have slightly lighter hair then him. Oh, and we are almost, _almost_ complete opposites. Personality wise. Anyways~, so it all started when I was hanging with my favorite cousin, Yue Natasume! Yay~! So we were looking at this YouTuber/Song writer named CheezItsAreYummy. And then we watched one of his videos. . .

**~*~ 2nd person pov ~*~**

"Wait, I already knew this was Matt9five's new channel. What's new?" Jade mumbled.

"Um, Jade. Look at the description." The pinkette sitting next to her said.

"Blah, blah, he's a guy. Knew that. . .WHAT!? HE'S GAY?! OH COME ON!"

"I know right?"

**~*~ Fast-forward ~*~**

"Are you guys okay?" A girl with long purple hair asked, concern glinting in her green eyes.

*pause*

That is Kim Nekoma, she is also 17 years old and one of Jade's best friends. She currently rooms in Jade's house-mansion-thing. Along with like-twenty other people. Yeah, wonder how high their water bill is. Carrying on to the story.

*play*

**~*~ 2nd person pov ~*~**

"No Kim, we're obviously cheerful and happy." Yue sarcastically said. "Can't you see we're in Sasuke's corner-I mean the corner of sadness? With our own personal depression clouds." She pointed above their heads and lo and behold, miniature rain clouds.

"Why are the good ones always gay, taken, or nonexistent?!" Jade shaded crocodile tears. "It not fair I tell you!"

"Well if you need me I'll be in my room," Kim waved them goodbye and left.

After a few moments of silence a lightbulb flashed above Jade's head.

"IDEA!"

"Is this so called idea so incredibly stupid that it might work?" Yue questioned, blue eyes flashing behind glasses.

"Most likely."

"Eh, what the hay," she shrugged. "I have nothing better to do."

"Operation: Yaoi, COMMENCE!"

"Really? Operation: _Yaoi_?"

"Do you have any better names?"

"Continue."

**~*~ After much, much planning ~*~**

"Okay so that plan sucks. . .how 'bout this one?" Jade pushed a blueprint towards Yue who shook her head.

"Too complicated."

"Aha! This one!"

"This might work, but one problem. Where do we get this?" She pointed at the perfume bottle which had a blue crystal type of bottom and a complicated looking sliver topping.

"You know, that looks vaguely familiar. Were have I seen it before. . ." The jade eyed girl scratched the back of her head. "Hmmm, aha! It's was in Kim's room!"

"How do you know that?"

"When I'm home alone or if I feel snoopy I look through people's room."

"That's an invasion of privacy."

"Says the person who knows almost everyone's _private_ in-for-ma-tion, emphasis on _private_."

"Shut up, let's just go while Ruka's still silent for once."

They dashed up the stairs and out of the secret lair (*cough* the basement *cough*).

**~*~ 2 minutes later ~*~**

"KIIIIIMMMMM!" Yue and Jade barged in to said female's room.

"W-w-what?"

"We need your assistance," the pinkette explained.

"What's in it for me?"

"Ya-oooiii," The other girl wiggled her eyebrows.

"What do you need?"

"Okay we need this perfume bottle," they pulled out the picture.

"Oh, that? It's right here," the purplette brought out a bottle. "Tada! Here ya go."

"Can you spray it on us?" Jade asked.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Touché. Well here goes nothing." She sprayed the light blue liquid onto the girls.

Cerulean colored smoke covered the air with a mango and peachy fragrance filling it.

"*cough* I don't think it worked. *cough*"

"Is it just me or does Jade's voice sounds manlier?" A certain blue eyed teen commented.

"Um guys, you're guys now. Seriously." Kim got out a hand mirror and put in front of their faces.

"Cool! My idea wasn't an epic fail!"

"Damn you Jade! The one time your plan actually works!"

"Hey, I take offense to that, Yue! Or should I say. . .What was your male name again?"

"Like I'll tell you!"

"Hey Kim do you-Who the hell are you two?"

"Crap," both females said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter of this Yaoi story the other peeps will get introduced later. This story will mainly be in 2nd person, but when it does switc. It will kind of like two people's story mashed into one, the people being Yue and Jade. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! (You can also find this on Quotev by the same title and Penname.)**


End file.
